El tesoro de las cartas milenarias
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: hecho en 2006, cuenta como mezcle al anime Gun frontier con Piratas del Caribe, con una mezcla de Yugioh


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

El tesoro de las cartas milenarias

En 1730 en las Islas Británicas, estaba reinando Jorge II, que un familiar de su esposa tenia un hijo, después de ahorcar a Paúl Stark, un viejo pirata que había perdido una pierna en la pelea con el astuto y malvado capitán Barbosa, un pirata que mando a sir Palmerson, un tonto consejero que era demasiado mujeriego y corrupto, que con su ayuda, robaran el tesoro milenario de Stark.

Cuatro pandilleros, que fueron enviados con las ordenes de Palmerson, tuvieron que robar el hijo de ese familiar, con asaltos, golpes y patadas con los guardias. Palmerson se escapo del castillo, se fue por la ventana y cayo a un carro de paja, los pandilleros corrieron y salieron por la puerta. Un cortesano grito asustado:

-Su majestad, se robaron al niño-

La dama lloro, el rey mando a perseguir a los pandilleros junto con Palmerson. El rey contrato a un corsario llamado Harlock, tenia sus mejores amigos, se llamaban Tochiro, un adolescente enano y Sinnoula una mujer amable y hermosa. El había perdido su barco por Barbosa, cuando quiso cazarlo, ellos se fueron a un bergantín del rey, que con el, persiguieron a Palmerson, que con un navío robado se dirigieron con toda prisa hacia Tortugas; la famosa isla pirata desde 1630.

Pero lo peor de esa isla, estaba vigilado por piratas armados hasta los dientes, además de los cañones apuntando hacia el mar. Al día siguiente los pandilleros fueron al expendo de comidas y exclamaron:

-¿Dónde esta mi postrecito Dayete?-

-¿Y mi sándwich de milanesa?-

-¿Quien se comió mi crenbrulete?-

Eran Pintel y Ragetti, dos piratas medio despiertos, que se comieron la comida de los pandilleros, ya que estaban muertos de hambre.

Palmerson estaba teniendo un sueño erótico cuando era joven que fornico con dos mujeres, Pintel y Ragetti lo despertaron con escobas.

Una noche, los ingleses prepararon cuatro barcos, que eran, un buque una fragata, un bergantín goleta y un balandro; Harlock y sus amigos fueron a descansar en Belice, para buscar refuerzos, algunas eran mujeres.

Después, los tres festejaron con los filibusteros tomando muchos tragos de ron, bailaron con las putas y durmieron en el hotel, Harlock izo el amor con Sinnoula.

Al día siguiente, Harlock con Sinnoula y Tochiro, fueron a la montaña a buscar el tesoro de Stark, mientras cavaban, Tochiro clavo con su sable, ahí encontraron el tesoro, era un montón de cartas doradas egipcias con dibujos, festejaron y de sorpresa aparecieron los pandilleros, que les quitaron el tesoro.

Ya que los piratas se estaban preparando con seis barcos. Los filibusteros de Belice, que se convirtieron en corsarios, destruyeron la ciudad pirata de Tortugas bombardeándola. Después los tres se embarcaron en el bergantín.

Estando tan cerca, los barcos tenían sus cañones listos para disparar, cuando estaban en posición; el almirante y Barbosa ordenaron que habrán fuego.

Pintel y Ragetti mataron a dos ingleses que estaban explorando, se pusieron sus uniformes y Ragetti dijo:

-Esto es lo que los griegos hicieron en Troya, excepto que era un caballo y no esto-

Comandaron un cañón británico, los piratas pusieron cubiertos y otros objetos, un tenedor le clavo al ojo de madera de Ragetti, asi que pusieron las dos balas unida con cadenas que derriba mástiles, cuando disparo traspaso el Perla Negra y destruyo el primer mástil del barco de Harlock robado.

El bergantín se iba a hundir porque le hicieron agujeros en el casco, los soldados de Belice fueron atrapados por la tripulación de Barbosa.

Los tres fueron a un barco enemigo, mataron a veintinueve piratas con su capitán y se estaba deschaletando, el buque del almirante destruyo uno de los barcos, que era el mas pequeño, explotaron cuatro barcos, después fueron al bergantín goleta de un pirata rudo con otro que era flacucho y feo, el bebe estaba en los brazos de Sinnoula, golpeo al rudo por la cabeza y se cayo por el feo, luego escaparon porque se hundía lentamente.

El buque del almirante destruía a todos, Pintel y Ragetti esperaban con los brazos afuera a los tres, pero fueron al barco de Palmerson, Tochiro descuartizaba a los piratas con su sable, Sinnoula preparaba la pólvora para volar el barco, Harlock le disparo al timonel, y el petizo le corto la cabeza a Palmerson, huyeron y el exploto.

Se fueron al bergantín de Balvanera, un pirata de barba adornada con anillos, mientras peleaban con pistolas y con espadas, Harlock mato al capitán barbudo y Sinnoula hizo que el barco se incendiara.

Barbosa y sus hombres entraron en abordaje al barco del almirante, los belíceños expulsaron a dos de los piratas que quedaron vigilando junto con el mono de mascota del pirata. La noble mato a seis piratas, a uno le tiro los dientes. Los mas fornidos murieron, y tres de ellos tragaron bombas, y uno dijo:

-No es justo-Explotaron volando en pedazos.

Harlock apareció de sorpresa y mato a Barbosa de un disparo, Sinnoula le dio el bebe al almirante y se lo dio a su verdadera madre, todos, incluso Pintel y Ragetti se pusieron felices, solo quedaron dieciséis piratas que se rindieron.

Harlock, Sinnoula y Tochiro se quedaron con el tesoro milenario y con el Perla Negra a vivir aventuras por el mar, cazando piratas. Y los cuatro pandilleros fueron ahorcados en Inglaterra.

Fin


End file.
